Avengers: Infinity War
Avengers: Infinity War is a 2018 superhero team-up film based on the Marvel Comics superhero team The Avengers, and a sequel to The Avengers ''and ''Avengers: Age of Ultron and a crossover between Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange, Ant-Man & the Wasp: Escape from the Quantum Realm, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Spider-Man 2, Thor: Ragnarok, and Black Panther. It was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo and written by Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely. It is the twenty-first installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars . It was released on April 27, 2018 and grossed $2.048 billion on a $400 million budget. It ran 149 minutes and received positive reviews. Plot Aboard the Sakaar Royal jet, Thor, Hulk, Heimdall, and Loki are among the few survivors of Thanos's attack. Thanos, already having the Space Stone, is collecting the Six Infinity Stones—Space, Mind, Reality, Time, Soul, and Power—and reveals that Loki has the Reality Stone, the Cosmic Cube. This angers Thor, who believed Loki to be innocent. Thanos kills Loki and takes the stone. He kills Heimdall, who sends Hulk to Earth first. Thor manages to escape just before Thanos blows up the ship. Thanos then sends his minions to Earth, as three stones are there. On Earth, Hulk, transforming back to Bruce Banner, informs Stephen Strange of Thanos's mission. Strange reveals he has the Time Stone. Two of Thanos's minions, Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidion, arrive on Earth to take the Time Stone. Strange and Banner take them on, though the latter is unable to become Hulk. The battle attracts the attention of Tony Stark/Iron Man and Peter Parker/Spider-Man. Stark and Parker help Strange and Banner. Strange entrusts Stark with the Time Stone and makes a copy for himself, allowing himself to be taken by Maw and Obsidion. Stark, despite Strange's warnings, goes after him to help him, alongside Parker and Banner. In Scotland, Vision and Wanda Maximoff spend time together, despite the latter's fugitive status. However, due to Vision having the Mind Stone in his head, they are attacked by Thanos's minions, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive. Wanda quickly calls in the help of the Secret Avengers—Steve Rogers/Captain America, Sam Wilson/Falcon, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, and Sharon Carter—who arrive just in time to save Vision. They are able to scare the two off and escape to safety. They are found by Nick Fury, who reveals that they were attacked by Thanos, the man responsible for most of the battles they have faced. Fury explains Thanos's plan and that he knows of where the Power Stone is: Wakanda. In space, Thor is found by the Guardians of the Galaxy: Peter Quill/Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, Rocket Raccoon, Groot, Mantis, and Phyla-Vell/Quasar. Gamora, due to being the daughter of Thanos, has knowledge of his plan, and she is the only one who knows where the Soul Stone is. Thor asks her to tell him, but she refuses. Thor, knowing Vision has the Mind Stone, leaves with Rocket, Groot, and Quasar to go to Earth, while Gamora, Star-Lord, Drax, and Mantis go to take on Thanos. They find him on Knowhere and attack. However, Thanos knew they would come and quickly takes Gamora. She signals Peter to kill her, but he refuses. Thanos takes Gamora, and leaves Peter, Drax, and Mantis devastated. Thor, Rocket, Groot, and Quasar take the jump ship to Earth, though they stop on the way to get Thor a new weapon, as Mjolnir was destroyed by Thanos. Thor is able to create Stormbreaker, an axe with the ability to take on Thanos. Now, the four use the axe to find the Mind Stone in Wakanda. Stark, Banner, and Parker board the ship and find Strange. However, when Maw returns, they hide. Maw takes the fake stone from Strange but realizes it is fake. Maw finds the hidden heroes and fights them. Banner helps Strange escape and they overpower Maw and Obsidion. Taking their ship, the two minions are left to die in space. On Earth, Rogers, Romanoff, Wilson, Carter, Wanda, Vision, and Fury get a signal to stop by the Avengers Mansion. However, when they get there, they are confronted by James Rhodes/War Machine, who believes them all traitors. Their fight is stopped by the arrival of Clint Barton/Hawkeye, who Romanoff called. Rhodes agrees to join them after hearing their story, and they leave for Wakanda. There, they get the help of King T'Challa/Black Panther. Rogers also reunites with Bucky Barnes, who has spent the last two years there recovering. They prepare for the battle, while T'Challa has guards protect the Power Stone, which is in the meteorite that brought them the Vibranium. He also has his sister, Shuri, work on Vision to remove the Mind Stone, while also finding a substitute to keep him alive. Gamora refuses to give Thanos the location of the Soul Stone, though he forces it out of her by revealing he has captured Nebula, Gamora's adoptive sister. After torturing Nebula, Gamora lies to Thanos, who realizes this. Nearly killing Nebula, Gamora reveals the Soul Stone is with Adam Warlock. Thanos takes Gamora to Adam, while Nebula escapes. Thanos finds Adam, who is in his Magus form. Gamora tries to get him to turn back to his good form, though the Magus has control. Thanos offers him wealth for the stone, though it refuses. It reveals it wants a soul, Thanos's most treasured soul, in exchange. Gamora scoffs at this, thinking Thanos doesn't love anyone. However, Thanos gives him Gamora. The Magus, with the stone, takes Gamora's soul and devours it, due to his craving for souls. Gamora's body is laid to waste in space, while Thanos takes the stone, after mourning his daughter. Stark pilots the ship to land on Titan, the nearest planet. Strange deduces that Thanos lived on Titan. Peter, Mantis, and Drax arrive and the two factions get into a fight. However, Strange reveals his Time Stone, which convinces Peter they are on their side. Nebula arrives, revealing she sent the Guardians there. She also tells them of Thanos taking Gamora, which could have resulted in her death. In Wakanda, Thanos's armies arrive. The Wakandans, along with the various Avengers, group together. Shuri is almost completed with Vision's new power source, though the army attacks her and take Vision. Vision fights back, and Maximoff helps him escape to the forest. However, he tells her that she is the only one with the power to destroy the stone. Maximoff refuses to kill him, though he begs her to. The army attacks the Vibranium cells and are able to find the Power Stone deep in the caves. The Wakandans fight back, though Midnight gains the stone. Romanoff and Carter get into a fight with her, and regain the stone. Thor, Quasar, Rocket, and Groot arrive and help the fight. Maximoff begins the destruction of the Mind Stone. On Titan, Thanos appears and reveals that he did kill Gamora. He also reveals his motives: when Titan was a thriving planet, population growth was a problem. Thanos devised the idea of randomized murder of half the population. He was called a mad man, hense his title The Mad Titan. Ever since, Thanos has been on a quest to gain the stones and wipe out half of existence to help the other half. Star-Lord attacks him, and Banner is sent to Wakanda, while Strange tells Stark that there is only one way to win, and gives Thanos the Time Stone, angering everyone else. Thanos escapes, and Strange is help responsible. In Wakanda, Thanos uses the Time Stone to reverse time when Vision's stone is destroyed. He kills Vision and takes the stone for himself, only needing the Power Stone. The stone is passed around, until Thor gets ahold of it. He attempts to use it to take on Thanos, who easily defeats him. Taking the stone, the Infinity Gauntlet is finished and Thanos snaps, wiping out half of all existence. On Titan, Star-Lord, Drax, Mantis, Strange, and Parker are killed, leaving Tony and Nebula. In Wakanda, Bucky, T'Challa, Wilson, Carter, Groot, and Fury, though he is able to send a message to Maria Hill first, are killed, leaving Rogers, Romanoff, Rhodes, Barton, Maximoff, Banner, Thor, Rocket, Quasar, and Okoye alive. Thanos escapes and peacefully watches the sunrise, knowing his quest is over. In a post-credits scene, Maria Hill gets Fury's message and quickly takes out a pager and activates it, before being wiped away herself. The pager shows the icon of Captain Marvel. Cast *Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Paul Bettany as Vision *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel as Groot *Emma Stone as Phyla-Vell/Quasar *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Brad Pitt as Adam Warlock *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury